


Secret Meeting

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Help I can't stop adding things, Humor, I blame the SuperM comeback, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Microfic, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Staff called Mark in the middle of the night for a very important meeting. He didn't know why, the middle of the night, but he had long since learned not to question it.Idol Vampire AU
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 52





	Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the SuperM Teasers today for all of this.
> 
> This was 550 words when I posted it, it's over a thousand now. I can't stop adding bits, smoothing bits. So it's been edited heavily. I think I'm done now. I think. I hope?
> 
> \--------
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a

Staff called Mark in the middle of the night for a very important meeting. He didn't know why, the middle of the night, but he had long since learned not to question it. There was always some reason or another. 

The second he got out of the van he was immediately rounded up by a staff member. 

"The higher ups have decided that since you're touring with SuperM too, it's time for you to know about most of the people SM hires."

That was particularly cryptic right? He didn't think he was imagining it. They took him to an utterly unremarkable meeting room, just like a million he'd been in before.

Unlike the millions of unremarkable meeting rooms he'd been in before. This one was jam packed with tons of Idols. There were just so many of SM's A list talents in this room. For some reason it freaked him out a little. Almost all of Shinee and EXO were there....and at least half of NCT. 

Once mark realized who specifically was there he sighed, "Dude, if you're going to tell me that SM mostly hires LGBTQIA+ people, I know that. I'm not that naive. I've been around them for years, I'm not freaked about it." 

Taemin laughed, he was as usual sprawled over Jongin with an easy predatorial grace. Mark wondered if he would ever be as good at dancing as they were. Jongin cooed, "Oh he's so precious Taeminnie. I want to keep him. Please. He could be our baby." He begged as cutely as possible....which for Kai was like so much possible cute. He pout nuzzled Taemin's jaw.

Taemin pouted right back at him, his nose squinched up, were they having some sorta cute contest? He could never tell with them, "You know we can't Jonginnie. We'll have a baby someday but not little Marky" 

That was... weird but not even the weirdest thing those two got up to. If there was anything that SuperM promotions had taught him it was that it was always best to not be part of whatever they were involved in. Across the board. He still had weird stress dreams about the time Kai Hyung suggested that he and Mark should get married...in front of Taemin. It was the first time he had ever considered his own mortality. No thanks. He ignored them as much as possible now.

Chanyeol was getting impatient, "Just tell him already, I'm hungry" His gaze was particularly piercing, even for someone who's charisma was as renowned in the industry as his was. It made Mark shiver. 

He did not understand any of this. Baffled he looked to the staff assigned to this really confusing meeting. Maybe they had answers. Had they really woken him up in the middle of the night so his Hyungs could day dream about adopting him? There was a weird undertone in the room he didn't quite understand. It made him fidgety. 

The assigned staff member flipped through his paperwork, "OK Mark, the fact is that, well yes you're right about them being gay...more or less, it's a vampire thing I guess, something about blood bonds. Honestly they make me nervous so I don't ask, the thing is though, the reason we brought you here is that they're also, and probably more importantly, vampires."

Mark gawked. That was another joke right? People were always teasing him for being to trusting. Everyone in the room looked extremely serious. 

Well except Taemin and Jongin, but they looked to be about 45 seconds from making out which was normal for them. This didn't really seem like anything Taemin would be interested in and everyone knew Jongin didn't like being in large gatherings of people....well any gatherings of people at all. Taemin always cared more about Jongin's comfort then whatever was going on around them, if there were no cameras or civilians around. It was sweet he supposed, even if it did mean he knew way to much about their make out habits. He loved his Hyungs man. But sometimes shit got weird.

It took a second for him to take this in as potentially serious. It was absurd. It couldn't possibly be...but some part of him was so sure it was true, not a joke at all. It was at the exact moment he accepted the truth, that he realized exactly which members of NCT were here Johnny, Jaehyun, Ten, Lucas, and Taeyong were all crowded into the room with everyone else. His members...his NCT family.

"Guys?" 

Ten immediately jumped up to soothe him. He always told Mark that he felt more responsible for him now that he was his SuperM Hyung. So he supposed it made sense that Ten would be the one to reassure him,, "We're not going to eat you Mark" 

Chanyeol scoffed in the background, "If I don't get fed soon I might eat him. It's not even a big deal. I have shit to do that doesn't involve reassuring our human" 

Baekhyun hushed him, leaning into him with a trademark Baekie pout, "You're scaring him Channie, stop" 

Ten continued, ignoring their not particularly quiet conversation, "Mark honestly, were you ever afraid we would "eat" you when you thought almost everyone you knew was 'just gay'?" 

Mark scoffed, "Of course not" 

"Well alright, we're still us Mark" Ten shrugged with a reassuring sad smile.

Chanyeol stood up, "Cool he knows, I'm in the middle of a comeback" he shook pouting Baekhyun off and walked out without so much as a goodbye. 

Sehun who had been in the corner on his phone the whole time, got up to leave too. He never really looked up from his screen. He usually didn't. 

Once over beers Sehun told Mark that if people were going to treat him like expensive luggage he was going to act like expensive luggage. At the time he hadn't really understood what that meant. Later he decided it meant that he didn't waste energy on things he couldn't change. Maybe Sehun should start a self help vlog, because the more Mark thought about it the more sense it made

Maybe Idol life was starting to get to him. 

As Sehun cruised by he thumped Mark amiably on the shoulder, "It's all right Marky, you'll get used to it sooner than you think."

Just be the expensive luggage right? He could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally about writing, queerness, neurodiversity, SuperM, beautiful talented artists, and music  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lostinthisindigogalaxy)


End file.
